The present invention relates to a new type monolithic movable earth drilling rig and, more specifically, an automatic rotary rig for drilling, either on-shore or off-shore, new, oil, gas, mineral and water wells or for servicing unproductive existing wells to recover their production capability; said drilling rig including, as a main component thereof, a mast/derrick having a top head drive rotary head or Kelly swivel and rotary table and all other completion equipments, such as a rig control cabin, tubular or pipe element containers and loaders and lay up and down machine, and power supply necessary for the well drilling and production operations.
As is known, very important objectives to be met in a drilling rig are to provide said rig with great safety and production yield operation, a good level of automation during pipe handling and drilling, a very efficient and fast string pipe and casing pipe handling, a low power consumption and an easy maintenance capability.
While prior drilling systems have a rather satisfactory performance on the above standpoints, Applicant has found that they would be susceptible to further improvements.